


Не докапывайся до цветочников (а то они тебя закопают)

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, Time Travel, flower shop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Гарри отправляется в 1946 год.





	Не докапывайся до цветочников (а то они тебя закопают)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Fuck With Florists (They'll Fuck You Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769080) by [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow). 

**Наше время**

Кто-то снова копался в мусоре.

Какой-то мужчина, ни капли не стесняясь, копался в мусорном баке перед домом. Колдокамера в руке немного мешала ему добраться до самого дна. Кажется, Гарри видел его на одной из пресс-конференций, но имя вылетело из головы, если он вообще этого мужчину знал. Сколько этих встреч-интервью уже было?

Не любил он их.

Просто не любил: шумиху, журналистов, вспышки колдокамер, провокации и самое настоящее преследование его персоны всеми доступными способами. Пожалуй, можно было сказать, что Гарри по-настоящему ненавидел статьи о том, что он закупает в бакалейной лавке; фальсификации о его якобы отношениях; попытки посчитать, сколько галлеонов осталось в его сейфе. Самый шик — аналитические статейки недалеких людей, строящих просто смехотворные выводы о его личной жизни по состоянию волос! Да он голову каждый день мыл, куда уж чаще-то?

На дом были наложены особые чары, мешающие проникнуть в него непрошенным гостям. Со славой и популярностью Гарри простой Фиделиус не справлялся. А иные и вовсе считали проникновение в его дом привилегией.

В некотором роде так и было, попасть к нему могли лишь немногие. Спасибо Гермионе за чары.

Рывшийся в мусорном баке журналист замер. Он обернулся к дому, взглянул на входную дверь — закрыта она или открыта — и после перевел взгляд на окно, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит. Это было бесполезно, на окнах тоже были чары: никто не видел, что творится внутри, снаружи окна казались темными, пустыми и пугающими провалами. Что не мешало наблюдать за тем, что творится на улице.

Журналист так старательно вглядывался в пустые окна особняка, что не заметил, как сзади из темноты появилось скелетообразное существо. Оно посмотрело прямо на Гарри, словно никаких чар на доме и не было.

Гарри улыбнулся самыми краешками губ и кивнул, приказывая существу продолжать. Оно и продолжило. К несчастью для журналиста.

Тот невольно отступил от мусора, поежился от ощущения чужого взгляда. Наверное, он готов был поклясться, еще несколько минут назад не было настолько темно. А поттеровский мусор? Ну ничего же интересного, писать не о чем.

Журналист разочарованно покачал головой и отвернулся от дома. И наткнулся на _существо_. Оно приводило в неописуемый ужас. Во имя Цирцеи, оно выглядело как дементор!

— Нет! — проскулил журналист. Он отшатнулся, едва не выронил камеру.

— Эй! — голос существа был глубоким и скрипучим. Оно не двигалось, но журналист не стал ждать, когда существо сделает шаг. Низко наклонившись и вжав голову в плечи, он помчался прочь, лишь чудом не выронив камеру.

Постояв несколько мгновений в тишине, существо подняло голову и снова посмотрело на стоявшего у окна Гарри. После, расправив плечи, оно проплыло в дом — просочилось прямо через дверь.

— Прекрати уже так делать. Я — Смерть! И это унизительно.

— Считай, что это хоть какое-то разнообразие в жизни, — ответил Гарри. — Уникальный опыт и урок на будущее: не делай Повелителем смерти того, кто этого не хочет. Никогда не знаешь, как человек распорядится своей властью.

— Не я виновата, — проговорила Смерть. — Я не приказывала тебе завладевать Дарами. Ты все делал сам, себя и вини.

— Тебе ли не знать, что выбора у меня не было. — Гарри вспомнились последние два года в Хогвартсе. — Неважно. Все равно ты сказала, что я не могу передать власть над тобой другому. Так что, к счастью или к несчастью, нам никуда друг от друга не деться.

— Ну уж нет. — Смерть проплыла через комнату поближе к Гарри. — Нужно что-то с этим делать. Я не могу прибегать по каждому твоему зову, как собачонка, чтобы пугать возмутителей спокойствия.

— Журналисты — далеко не единственная моя проблема. — Гарри вздохнул. Он и сам не был рад сложившейся ситуации. — Ничего не поделаешь.

— А если бы ты мог все изменить? — вдруг произнесла Смерть. В ее пустых глазницах вспыхнули синие искры. — Все плохое, что с тобой происходило... Люди, которые предавали, покушения, ненужная известность… Плохое детство, вечная война... Каждая оставившая шрам рана... У всего этого есть нечто общее.

— Мне не нравится удовлетворение в твоем голосе. Но, так уж и быть, продолжай.

— Истинная причина всех твоих невзгод — покойник, — продолжила Смерть. — Том Риддл.

— Сама сказала — покойник. Он давно уже мертв. — Гарри не совсем понимал, о чем говорила Смерть. — Я его и прикончил. Должна же помнить...

— Все твои друзья остепенились, — в скрипучем голосе Смерти было слишком много довольства, отчего Гарри невольно напрягся, — нашли работу, завели детей, погрязли в рутине. У них не осталось на тебя времени.

— Я все это и без тебя знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, не подавая виду, что в груди заныло. — Как это связано с Волдемортом и моими проблемами?!

— Тебя ничего тут не держит. И некому заставить тебя передумать. Мне нужно беспрепятственно выполнять свою работу. Тебе — оставить меня, наконец, в покое. А Тома Риддла нужно остановить до того, как он станет Темным Лордом...

— О... нет! Нет, нет и нет!

Гарри закусил губу, пытаясь все проанализировать. Ну как, как он мог оставить Рона и Гермиону? Да, он не виделся с ними уже две недели — не считая установки Гермионой дополнительных чар на дом, — но не потому, что был третьим лишним. Он еще не устроился на работу, но вариантов было предостаточно. У него были друзья. Своя жизнь. Не идеальная, но привычная и безопасная. Безответственно было бы все бросить.

— Ужаснейшее предложение, — пробормотал Гарри. Каковы будут последствия его вмешательства в прошлое? Что станет с будущим? И что ему делать? К тому же — в какое время ему отправляться? Как остановить Тома Риддла? Гарри покачал головой и повернулся к Смерти. И после минутной заминки кивнул, соглашаясь. Он часто совершал ошибки и влезал в авантюры, но ни одна не была настолько заманчивой.

— Ладно. Я согласен. Давай это сделаем.

***

**1946 год**

— Не видел ничего хуже! — Боргин глумливо скривился. Он выглядывал через одно из мутных окошек у входной двери. — Только посмотри! Нелепость какая!

Лютный переулок был довольно мрачным... и опасным местом. Даже самые приличные из заведений — всевозможных лавочек и магазинов — вызывали здоровые и далеко не беспричинные опасения. Чаще всего тут обсуждали Темные искусства. В лавке «Боргина и Беркса» абсолютно конфиденциально проводили оценку — и только ее, как старательно утверждал Теобет Боргин, — необычных и древних магических артефактов. Неудивительно, что ими тут еще и приторговывали.

Боргину нравилось расположение лавки: в узком темном переулке, по соседству с сомнительной адвокатской конторкой. Напротив был заброшенный дом. И никаких зевак, только «стайка» карг-попрошаек, отпугивающих случайно забредших не туда. Так все было раньше. И если уж говорить серьезно, то дела шли в гору, и он даже взял на работу этого умного змееныша с хорошими связями — Тома Риддла.

Сейчас же кое-что изменилось.

— Чертов псих! Вот бы он побыстрее прогорел да убрался восвояси, — брюзжал Боргин. — Возмутительно.

Прямо через дорогу, где раньше было прекрасное мрачное здание, открылся цветочный магазин. И какой! Когда-то разбитые окна сияли новыми чистыми стеклышками, позволяя любому видеть буйство красок. Вазы с цветами всех форм и размеров стояли внутри и, что было самым отвратительным, снаружи.

Около двери стояли два скелета в оранжевых фартуках. Один был в венке и держал в руках букет, второй — табличку «Добро пожаловать!».

— Том! — крикнул Боргин, отрывая своего помощника от бухгалтерских счетов. Тот отвлекся от бумаг и вопросительно посмотрел. Том Риддл всегда выглядел так, словно работал в Министерстве: традиционная классическая мантия, аккуратно зачесанные набок волосы, приятная вежливая улыбка на красивом от природы лице. И что он только забыл в его лавке? Боргин не представлял, да и особо не задавался вопросом.

— Да, сэр? — Трудно было перепутать радость в голосе Риддла с почтением.

— Видел? — Боргин указал на цветочный магазин. — Что скажешь?

— Его трудно не заметить, — Риддл не был уверен, что точно знает, как относиться к появлению нового магазина.

— Хочу, чтобы ты пошел туда — прямо сейчас! — и убедил владельца переехать. Делай что хочешь. Предлагай деньги, угрожай, мне все равно. Просто пусть уберется отсюда восвояси. Это отвратительно!

Том кивнул, хотя внутренне продолжал сомневаться. Цветочный магазин на деле мог оказаться чем угодно: от печальной попытки открыть свое дело до тайной операции авроров. Хотя об этом им не стоило и беспокоиться. И все же он был рад выйти из душного помещения на свежий воздух. Если ценой такой прогулки должен быть разговор с одним симпатичным цветочником… то так тому и быть.

Перейдя на другую сторону, Том заметил у витрины нескольких карг. По идее, сейчас они должны были обходить Лютный, но со смущением глазели на выставленные цветы. Да и разве владелец не видел их, когда переносил вазы? Что они тут забыли?

Внутри цветочного магазина было светло и чисто, да еще и пахло просто великолепно. Пол был намыт до блеска… Местечко совершенно не походило на магазины и лавки Лютного. И если владелец хотел вписаться, то затея точно провалилась.

— Я могу вам помочь? — Том обернулся на голос. Перед ним предстал мужчина, скорее даже юноша, почти его ровесник, в явно маггловской одежде — серых брюках, темно-синей рубашке и повязанном поверх оранжевом фартуке. Том отметил зеленые глаза, черные, находящиеся в полном беспорядке волосы, что его неожиданно задело. Неужели так трудно расчесаться?

— Я ищу владельца, — Том натянул на лицо вежливую улыбку и протянул руку. — Том Риддл, работаю на той стороне улицы.

— Мерлин! — пробормотал незнакомец, тяжело вздохнув. Его руки были в чем-то измазаны, но он даже не подумал их вытереть, пожав руку в ответ. — Я владелец. Гарри.

— Ясно, — торопливо проговорил Том. Едва Гарри отпустил его руку, он сразу наложил очищающее заклинание. Да и что это вообще за имя такое, Гарри? — Приятно познакомиться.

— Зашли купить цветы? — Гарри прошел к раковине за прилавком, чтобы помыть руки. А раньше, до рукопожатия, этого сделать нельзя было? — Какие-нибудь, которые бы помогли взбодриться мрачным днем в этом прекрасном переулке?

— Нет, не совсем так, — Том подозрительно прищурился. — Как я уже говорил, я работаю в магазине прямо напротив и не мог не заметить нового соседа. Достаточно необычный выбор места для цветочного магазина. Вот я и зашел полюбопытствовать. И заодно поздравить с открытием.

— О! — Гарри весело улыбнулся. — Хорошо. В смысле, я сначала подумал, что ты пришел рассказать мне страшную правду: тут не стоило открывать цветочный магазин. Рад, что ошибся.

— Да, — сердце Тома екнуло. — Ты… ошибся. Здорово, что ты открыл магазин, Гарри.

Менее чем через пять минут Риддл снова предстал перед Боргином. Весь его внешний вид говорил, что что-то пошло не так.

— Ну что? Отказался? — осторожно спросил Боргин. — Ну и черт с ним. Все равно разорится, когда клиентов не будет. Две-три недели — и сразу посговорчивее станет!

— Зачем ждать так долго? — голос Тома был абсолютно спокойным, в противовес бешеному взгляду и жесткой улыбке. — Не волнуйтесь. Я обо всем позабочусь.

***

Гарри и раньше любил развлекаться, изображая из себя идиота. А уж то, как юного Волдеморта перекосило от едва сдерживаемого гнева, и вовсе провоцировало выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое.

— Ты все еще пялишься на магазинчик напротив, — подала голос стоящая в небольшом горшке на прилавке цинния. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, сын мой?

— Нормальные цветы не разговаривают, — пробормотал Гарри не отрывая взгляда от лавки «Боргин и Беркс». — Но я не против, если что. 

— А я разве чертов нормальный цветочек? — огрызнулась цинния. — Я жнец. 

— Разве можно тебя называть жнецом, когда ты ничего и никого не жнешь? Смерть дала тебе четкие инструкции — оставаться со мной. И, как мне кажется, там было что-то вроде «вести себя тихо». 

— Да если бы я знал, что в итоге стану… этим! Сорняком с красными лепестками и листьями вместо рук! Ни за что бы не согласился на одиночную миссию, — цинния извернулась в сторону Гарри, за отсутствием глаз «глядя» на него желто-красной сердцевиной. — Мы в одной лодке, приятель, так что лучше сам расскажи мне об этом юноше. Ты и раньше присматривался к нему.

— Не присматривался, — возразил Гарри. — Он мой враг. И наша цель — максимально осложнить его жизнь.

— Серьезно? — голос циннии был полон сомнений. — Мне казалось, что Смерть говорила не про изведение случайных прохожих, а исправление прошлого.

— Это его мы должны исправить, — заверил Гарри цветок. — И вот не надо беспокоиться за Риддла — не заслужил. Да и не думаю, что он вернется сюда. Наверное, налаживать контакт придется мне. Так что не переживай.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, — сердито процедила цинния, — что ты ошибаешься. 

— Не ошибаюсь. 

Конечно, он ошибался. Как всегда.

На следующий день, когда Гарри в полдень пил чай и изучал газеты — странно было читать новости о поражении Гриндельвальда не из учебников и архивных подшивок, — порог магазина снова переступил Том Риддл. Высокий, красивый, точно знающий себе цену...

Гарри вздохнул.

— Так вот как ты теперь вздыхаешь? — яростно зашипела цинния. — Еще вчера говорил, что он враг. Помнишь? Соберись, тряпка!

— Гарри, — Мерлин, как же его голос и сам тон отличались от того, как говорил Волдеморт. — Я пришел — надеюсь, ты не против? — чтобы обсудить твой переезд.

— Переезд? Хочешь купить цветочек? Сегодня в моде розы. — Гарри говорил наобум, ничего не зная о моде, но и Риддл точно не был в курсе.

— Нет. Спасибо, воздержусь… О! Сегодняшний выпуск?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, дочитывая последние строки статьи. — Они пишут о Гриндельвальде и маге, победившем его.

— О Дамблдоре, — голос Риддла был осторожно-нейтральным. — Кто бы подумал — совершил такой подвиг.

— Я его не знаю. Но разве это не здорово? — Гарри наклонился к Риддлу с широкой улыбкой. — Кто захочет, чтобы Темный Лорд был на свободе? Можешь представить, сколько бы Гриндельвальд дел натворил?

— И почему все видят в этом проблему? Он бы правил магическим миром. Привел бы магов к величию и силе!

— Ну да, — не стал спорить Гарри. — Но разве тут в силе и величии дело? Утомительно устраивать государственный переворот. Вообрази, сколько всего надо учесть, за скольким проследить? Тем более, что Темные Лорды склонны приходить ко власти через очень незаконные средства. И, конечно, будут враги, готовые сопротивляться такой власти. Незаконные, подпольные организации будут только множиться, пока не свергнут «тирана».

— Готов поспорить, что к этому Гриндельвальд был готов. — Чувствовалось, что Риддл ни капли не впечатлен его словами. — Но уже бессмысленно спорить.

«Не дави, — внутренний голос очень был похож на голос Гермионы. — Гарри, ты бываешь слишком категоричен, когда доходит до личного мнения! Но… разве нельзя немного потерпеть? Дождись хотя бы третьего «свидания».

Совет был хорош. Но вот только они с Риддлом не встречались. И Гарри продолжал:

— Но разве он может быть готов к управлению целой страной — и не одной, если судить по разбросу атак, — когда никогда реально с этим не сталкивался? Почему он не мог просто стать Министром Магии у себя на родине — или как у них называется эта должность. Он мог собрать вокруг себя сторонников, которые бы за него проголосовали.

— Все не так просто, — Риддл закатил глаза.

— Да, проще стать Темным Лордом, — бросил Гарри в ответ. — Это только кажется, что править легко, легко изменять законы. Некоторые это даже находят привлекательным. Но спроси того же Гриндельвальда про вопросы образования детей, про безработицу и борьбу с ней, про налогообложение… И что он ответит? Ты сам-то смог бы ответить?

— Ты не… понимаешь. Иногда нужно менять не власть, а само мироустройство. Когда избираешься, приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы утихомирить тех политиков, кто чинит препятствия.

— И что мешает набраться опыта, побыть Министром год или два, чтобы просто понять, как оно в действительности? Может, это совсем не его? Ну не сможет он обсуждать вопросы финансирования сельского хозяйства или снижения популяции низзлов, заполонивших Уэльс…

— Ну мне бы точно были интересны эти вопросы, — Том говорил вполне искренне. — К тому же Министр не делает все в одиночку, он назначает ответственных за решение подобных вопросов.

— Утопия, — Гарри закатил глаза. — Но в действительности-то все как? Взять хотя бы Фоули — то еще бедствие для страны. Ему не стоило вообще становиться Министром. А если бы он не стал избираться, а пошел в Темные Лорды?

— Ну сравнил тоже, — Том пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Фоули был некомпетентен, и его заменили. Сейчас Министр Магии Спенсер-Мун, его трудно переоценить. Скорее всего, переизберется на второй срок.

— Он умен и уважаем, — согласился с ним Гарри. — Но кое-кто из чистокровных помнит его еще простым курьером Департамента магических происшествий и катастроф. Но мы отвлеклись. Дело не в том, какой Министр хуже, а какой лучше. Просто Темным Лордам, как мне кажется, лучше сначала попытаться получить власть законными методами. 

— Не думаю, что мы придем к согласию в этом, — сухо проговорил Том, отступая на шаг. И его улыбка, несмотря на все, что Гарри о нем знал, казалась очаровательной. Мерлина ради, ну не привык он общаться с настолько привлекательными людьми! — Я пойду, не хочу отвлекать тебя еще больше… Хорошего дня.

— Приходи еще! — крикнул Гарри ему вслед, откровенно веселясь. О Цирцея, кто же знал, что Волдеморт такой обидчивый. — Ну вот, ушел.

— Мне он не нравится, — мрачно изрекла цинния с прилавка. — Чтоб он сдох во сне! А еще лучше после мучительного кошмара!

***

— Ты так часто заходишь, что я начинаю сочувствовать мистеру Боргину, — размышлял вслух Гарри, смазывая стебель заболевшего одуванчика особой мазью. Бедняжка слишком быстро увядал: явно виновато было разбитое сердце.

— Не стоит. Я за час приношу ему больше денег, чем он один сможет заработать за неделю. 

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — Гарри улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Риддла. — Читал утреннюю газету? Стало известно, когда будет суд. Хотя не совсем понимаю, почему судят Гриндельвальда не в Германии, где он больше… себя проявил.

— Наверное, дело в Дамблдоре. Считают, что единственный, кто с ним управится.

— Бессмыслица какая! — возразил Гарри. — Дамблдора могли пригласить на суд в Германии. Разве бы он отказался? А если думают, что не могут справиться, то как удерживали раньше? Он же несколько месяцев уже под стражей!

— Ну, может быть, Дамблдор попросил судить Гриндельвальда в Англии. И Министерство Магии Германии едва ли могло отказать. Особенно учитывая, что именно Дамблдор его и победил. 

— Ну, это объясняет дату суда, — согласился Гарри. — Первое августа. До начала учебного года.

— И правда… — пробормотал Том, едва заметно нахмурившись. — Интересно, много будет народа? Все-таки эпохальное событие.

— Ну да, не каждый день Темный Лорд получает пожизненный срок.

— Пожи… Ты шутишь! Его приговорят к смерти! Кто в здравом уме сохранит Гриндельвальду жизнь?

— Сомневаюсь, что его казнят. Несмотря на все недостатки нашего политического строя, они не будут нарушать запрет о смертных казнях. Министр Спенсер-Мун не позволит этому случиться.

— Он обязан, — мгновенно отреагировал Риддл. — Если подарить Гриндельвальду жизнь, это повлечет только лишние траты. Визенгамот будет настаивать на смертной казни. И если Спенсер-Мун решит переизбираться, то он не может показать себя мягкотелым.

— Я не говорю, что Темный Лорд не заслуживает смерти, — с легкой насмешкой произнес Гарри. В свое время он именно это и сделал — убил. — Гриндельвальд принес слишком много горя и смертей. И должен понести суровое наказание. Но я сомневаюсь, что его в итоге приговорят к смерти.

— Не знаю, почему ты так уверен, что ему дадут пожизненное. — Гарри хотел возразить, но Риддл только отмахнулся. — Не бери в голову, мне все равно. Я только хотел узнать, пойдешь ли ты на суд. 

— Не знаю. — Гарри вздохнул. — Не особо горю желанием видеть Темного Лорда.

— Они, наверное, тебе на каждом шагу встречаются? 

— Разумеется. Эгоистичные маньяки, одержимые бессмертием и жаждой мести, которые даже не представляют, как правильно этой властью распорядиться. И в итоге страна оказывается в хаосе. Темных Лордов слишком переоценивают.

— Это довольно субъективное мнение. — Голос Риддла был немного напряженным. — Бессмертие? Жажда мести? Откуда ты это взял?

— Не согласен? — Гарри улыбнулся и весело добавил: — Признайся, просто сам хочешь стать Темным Лордом. 

— Едва ли, — мгновенно ответил Риддл. — Просто я следую логике. Ты мыслишь субъективно и стрижешь всех под одну гребенку. Вот взять Гриндельвальда. Я вот не слышал, чтобы он хотел получить бессмертие или жаждал мести. 

— Ну, может, я перепутал с другим Темным Лордом, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Ты сам-то пойдешь на суд?

— Да. Пойдем вместе? Может, если услышишь список всех совершенных им преступлений, поймешь, что быть Темным Лордом и Министром Магии — совершенно разные вещи. 

— Он стал Темным Лордом и совершил все это или, _совершив все это_, он стал Темным Лордом? Ты же знаешь, разница есть. Если он хотел получить власть, то мог стать и Министром. Да и не так много по-настоящему сильных и умных волшебников. Среди немцев, я имею в виду. А еще он выпускник Дурмстранга. Само напрашивается просто. Да еще и красавчик. Вот Темного Лорда-выпускника Хогвартса представить не могу. Это смешно просто.

Риддл смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд. Потом резко выдохнул и оттолкнулся от прилавка.

— Ну, раз ты все еще не решил переезжать, то, думаю, и следующую неделю продержишься. Я зайду, вместе пойдем на суд. Уверен, поучительно выйдет.

— Конечно. И не надо ждать неделю, чтобы зайти. Мне будет одиноко.

— А открой ты магазин на Косой аллее, отбоя от покупателей не было бы. — Риддл направился к двери. — Некогда было бы скучать.

— Вы просто недооцениваете свою привлекательность, мистер Риддл, — крикнул Гарри уже захлопнувшейся двери. Потом вздохнул и покачал головой. — И судя по тому, как ты часто ко мне ходишь, тоже скучаешь. 

Хотя, сказать по правде, Гарри не так уж был уверен, что знает, почему Риддл раз за разом возвращался. Он не пытался его переубедить, только время от времени спрашивал о переезде. И все приходил снова и снова. И Гарри надеялся, что так и будет: кем бы Риддл ни был, он оставался интересным собеседником.

Гораздо лучше вечно ярящейся циннии.

***

**1 августа**

— Все равно не понимаю, почему его не судят в Германии, — пробормотал Гарри, проталкиваясь вслед за Риддлом через толпу. — Уверен, что мы сможем сесть?

— Один не сможешь, — Риддл притянул Гарри ближе, и они продолжили двигаться. — Мне повезло обзавестись высокопоставленными друзьями. Достаточно высокопоставленными, чтобы раздобыть места и для нас. Только представь, что нам пришлось бы стоять в этой толпе несколько часов? Надо только найти… А, забудь. Просто не отставай.

Было странно по собственной воле выполнять указания Волдеморта. Уже через полчаса они сидели на своих местах и были достаточно высоко, чтобы видеть весь зал. Гриндевальда еще не привели, но зато Дамблдора легко было узнать. 

— Хорошие места. — От похвалы Риддл расправил плечи и самодовольно улыбнулся. 

— Разумеется, — больше ничего Том сказать не успел — вокруг стало слишком шумно. Гарри перевел взгляд на зал. Авроры проводили высокого мужчину к огороженной решетками скамье подсудимых. Тот гордо держал спину и твердо стоял на ногах, несмотря на сковывающие руки и ноги кандалы. Между судебной площадкой и зрителями завибрировал воздух, выдавая наличие защитных чар. Видимо, опасались реакции народных мстителей и толпы.

— Вот он, — шепнул Риддл, подаваясь вперед. — Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Величайший, как назовут его писаки, Темный Лорд в истории.

— Они еще и не так его назовут, — Гарри вспомнились все разрушения, что сотворил Волдеморт. Все это осталось в прошлом. — Как-то же они должны книги продавать. А если пафосное имя и драматичная история добавят галлеонов в их карманах...

— Он тебя совсем не впечатлил? Он же Темный Лорд! — Риддл повернулся к нему, рассматривая Гарри со странным выражением на лице. — Посмотри на толпу вокруг. Или судью. Да Мерлина ради, присяжные дрожат от одного его имени.

— Ну, он пугает, — признался Гарри, но по тону было понятно, что он вообще не считал Гриндельвальда страшным. — Но что именно значит «Темный Лорд»? Глупое и жестокое занятие — извести сотню, если не тысячу магов, которыми можно было бы править. Взорвать парочку мест, свергнуть пару правительств благодаря палочке и магии. Тут не нужно особых усилий и ума. Он проиграл, потому что народ, который он пытался поработить, его не принял. И теперь Гриндельвальда будут судить. Зато, если бы он попытался стать Министром, то, проиграв предвыборную гонку, всегда бы мог попробовать снова.

— Надо же. Ты действительно об этом думал. — Риддл покачал головой и отвернулся к залу. — Если свергать правительства легко, то что ты считаешь сложным?

— Поддерживать порядок, — Гарри не нужно было обдумывать ответ. — Убедить те самые сотни и тысячи магов в том, что он единственный достойный правитель, а не убивать несогласных. В конце концов с такими методами он остался бы посреди холодной мертвой пустыни в полном одиночестве. Властелин ничего. Ну, теперь этому уже не бывать. Они могли судить его в Германии. Или в Англии на закрытом слушании. Просто объявить приговор после того, как будут зачтены все обвинения, заслушаны показания защиты... Но вместо этого мы получаем зрелище. Шоу. Список его преступлений зачитают перед всеми, чтобы не осталось равнодушных, чтобы распалить их злость. А после озвучат приговор. Это смехотворно.

— Ты сказал, что для Гриндельвальда все кончено. Считаешь, что это его последнее «шоу». После этого о Темных Лордах можно не беспокоиться, так?

— Сомневаюсь. — Гарри вдруг наклонился ближе к нему, обдавая цветочным ароматом. И Риддл не знал, как на это реагировать. — Темные Лорды приходят и уходят. Готов поспорить, что если следующий Министр будет совершенно бестолковым, не способным править страной, то пройдет не так много времени и появится еще один Темный Лорд.

— Больше похоже на предсказание, — пробормотал Риддл, невольно напрягаясь. — О, сейчас будут перечислять его преступления. Давай послушаем. 

Гарри сосредоточил свое внимание на судье. Он почему-то то и дело косился на Дамблдора, словно тот мог что-то пояснить или дополнить в списке обвинений. Вздохнув, Гарри расслабился и наклонился ближе к Риддлу, который, казалось, ничего уже не слышал и не видел, кроме зала. Он не собирался убеждать Риддла в том, что быть Темным Лордом — не для его ума и сил. Его цель была в другом. Хотя… Его прошлое осталось в параллельной реальности, а в этой он мог попытаться сделать мир лучше. 

«Риддл — Министр Магии, — промелькнуло в голове Гарри. — Даже представить страшно, что будет».

— Только посмотри. Ты был прав, — вдруг проговорил Риддл. — Вот идиоты. Пожизненное заключение в Нурменгарде.

— Дамблдор любит всем давать вторые шансы, — Гарри выпрямился. — Он бы не позволил убить Гриндельвальда.

— О каком втором шансе вообще может идти речь! Риск слишком велик: он опасен! — с явным раздражением прошипел Риддл. — Мы же говорим о Гриндельвальде! 

— Ну, неважно, что думаешь ты, — Гарри снисходительно потрепал его по щеке. — Ведь ты не издаешь законы, не работаешь в Министерстве. Стань ты Министром, возможно, и смог бы повлиять. А так… привыкай ныть, дорогуша.

— А с чего бы мне становиться Министром? — тон Риддла был издевательским. — Нужно будет начать предвыборную кампанию. Много выступать. Как-то мириться с помпезными идиотами, считающими, что их нелепые идеи хоть чего-то стоят… Да кто добровольно пойдет на _такое_?

— Думаю, ты точно не пойдешь. Но я абсолютно уверен, что у тебя хватило бы ума стать Министром.

— Мне бы твою уверенность. — Риддл покачал головой. — Пойдем, это надругательство над логикой закончилось. Пообедаем? Где-нибудь на Косой аллее.

— Было бы здорово, — согласился Гарри. — Но вести меня мимо сдающихся в аренду и продающихся помещений бесполезно. Я никуда не перееду из Лютного.

***

Теперь Гарри мало о чем жалел.

Разве что о том, что _находил_ Тома Риддла приятным.

В начале августа Лютный и Косую аллею наводнили маги — потенциальные покупатели. Магазинчик Гарри неожиданно стал популярен, даже среди карг. Он их ни о чем не спрашивал, просто продавал цветы с милой улыбкой и напутствием приходить еще.

Но почему-то сегодня первый покупатель Гарри явился лишь после полудня. Гарри, работавший до его появления в подсобке, приветливо улыбнулся вошедшему — немного неопрятно выглядевшему мужчине.

— Здравствуйте. Ищете что-то особенное?

— Присматриваю что-нибудь для жены. — Мужчина снял шляпу и зачесал пятерней волосы. — Бедняжке тяжело пришлось в последние годы. 

— Да уж. — Гарри вздохнул. Война измучила людей, даже если они не сражались на фронте. Особенно непросто приходилось женщинам, отправившим детей на войну. — Думаю, многим было тяжело, а уж каково родителям... Хотите что-то конкретное?

— Не… не знаю. Может быть, что-то розовое: ей нравится этот цвет… Понимаете, я и не думал покупать ей цветы, — мужчина указал на окно, — подошел узнать, что за толпа там, увидел вывеску. Ну и думаю — а почему бы и нет? Почему бы не подарить ей цветы?

— Толпа? — пробормотал Гарри. Он развернулся и выглянул в окно. И с удивлением обнаружил _толкущихся_ у дверей лавки «Боргина и Беркса» магов. Очередь полностью перекрывала вход в его цветочный магазин. Неудивительно, что не было покупателей! Что там творилось?

Постаравшись полностью сосредоточиться на выборе идеального цветка для мужчины, Гарри игнорировал желание выяснить все и не обращал внимания на толпу. Никаких совпадений и быть не могло — _что_ бы там ни происходило — Риддл хотел, чтобы он переехал из Лютного. Но к чему _сейчас_ столько усилий? Гарри казалось, что в некотором смысле они начали ладить. Так почему Риддл так хотел от него избавиться? Гарри не давал ни единого повода себя подозревать или опасаться.

«А чего я ожидал? — с горечью думал он. — Нельзя доверять такому красавчику. Мерлина ради! Это же Волдеморт!»

Закончив с покупателем, Гарри вернулся к прилавку и занялся лечением изрядно поврежденного редкого амазигского кактуса из Ливийской пустыни. Маги заходили и выходили из лавки «Боргина и Беркса», но толпа на улице не уменьшалась, полностью перегораживая путь в магазин Гарри. Это расстраивало, нужно было разобраться, а не сидеть и ждать покупателя как чуда. Нужно было пойти и сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Эй, не делай этого, — проворчала цинния с прилавка, — не воюй с соседями. Каждый жнец это знает!

— _Я_ с соседями воевать не собираюсь. Просто… хочу выяснить, почему соседи воюют со мной.

— Все равно хреново звучит, — запротестовала цинния. — Слушай, я знаю, что он… Ну и черт с тобой. Вперед. Иди, прибей его.

Хотя Гарри закрылся рано, но лишь дождавшись вечера он перешел улицу и ступил в полумрак грязной лавки. Почти все стеллажи и полки опустели, у кассы стоял Риддл с самодовольным выражением на лице. Увидев приближающегося Гарри, он улыбнулся.

Черт. Опять эти ямочки!

_Че-е-ерт!_

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть. Я могу чем-то помочь? 

— Нет… не то чтобы. Трудно не заметить, как популярна сегодня лавка. Ассортимент обновили или рекламу где-то разместили?

— Ни то, ни другое. Распродажа. Склад переполнен, вот и решили распродать старое, освободить место под новые товары. 

— Замечательно, — Гарри прищурился, рассматривая Риддла. — Уверен, покупатели в восторге.

— Так и есть, — заверил его Риддл. Он вышел из-за прилавка и, прижав ладонь к лопаткам Гарри, повел его вглубь лавки. — Что-нибудь интересует? Вот, например, этот увековеченный в хрустале эмбрион, уникальный в своем роде.

— Очень на это надеюсь, что действительно уникальный, — Гарри скривился. — Кто вообще может захотеть еще один сделать?

— Ты удивишься, но есть и такие, — с усмешкой ответил Риддл. Даже его _зубы_ были… Мерлин, как же Гарри это бесило. 

— И долго еще _распродажа_ будет? — Гарри отступил от Риддла ближе к выходу. — Только сегодня? Все выходные?

Риддл пожал плечами с притворным равнодушием.

— Сначала думали, что только на выходные, — проговорил Риддл, откинул челку в сторону. — Но после такого ажиотажа решили продлить ее еще на несколько дней — так мы избавимся от множества ненужных вещей. Так что, думаю, до среды. Надеюсь, твоему магазину это не помешает?

— Уж ты-то прекрасно знаешь, что помешает, — прошипел Гарри, нахмурившись. — И если думаешь, что победил, то глубоко ошибаешься. Мы еще даже _не начинали_...

— Боги, я думал, что мы друзья… — в голосе Риддла слышалась насмешка. — Разве мы не поладили? Разве мы не добрые хорошие соседи в этом милом закутке Лютного переулка?..

— О, конечно, если хочешь _оставить_ все как есть. — Единственное, чего хотел Гарри: стереть с лица Риддла самодовольное выражение. Он расплылся в милой улыбке и продолжил: — Это уничтожило ту каплю влечения к тебе, которая у меня была. Прощай. 

И ушел, хлопнув дверью и оставив Риддла ошарашенно смотреть ему вслед.

***

Как Риддл и говорил, распродажа в лавке и впрямь закончилась в среду. И, к счастью, к тому моменту все вернулось в свою колею, даже несмотря на сниженные цены в лавке Боргина. Риддл не заходил, и Гарри не знал, что именно чувствует: неожиданно для себя он понял, что привык к визитам Риддла, хотя знал, кто он и что сделает. Не говоря уже о том, что он не _солгал_, назвав Риддла привлекательным.

— Но _хотел бы_ солгать, — цинния вложила в эти слова все испытываемое ею осуждение.

Но так или иначе Гарри был уверен, что придется сделать ответный ход. Устроенная Риддлом распродажа могла серьезно повредить магазину Гарри, и не имей он денег в банке, пришлось бы затянуть пояс потуже. Просто спустить ему все Гарри _не мог_, да и… разве он не отправился в это время специально, чтобы усложнить Риддлу жизнь?

***

В пятницу — на той же неделе — Том пришел на работу со странным чувством, словно сосало под ложечкой. Когда он открывал лавку, то заметил, что цветочный магазин все еще закрыт. Кроме того, скелеты у входа были облачены в черные мантии, а не в оранжевые фартуки, и на окне было траурное украшение. Такой вид магазина был в новинку для Тома, что бы он ни значил.

Том сразу обратил внимание, что около магазина стали собираться люди — _ладно_, карги, оборванцы и попрошайки и всякие подозрительные типы, причем каждый без исключения был облачен в черное. Кое-кто даже, чтобы соответствовать «цвету дня», подкрашивал одежду кусочками угля. Они входили и выходили из магазина, но все равно ошивались поблизости.

Том не сразу заметил, что те, кто выходил из магазина, держали чашки и небольшие тарелочки с чем-то, похожим на пирожное. 

«Да что там творится? — Том нерешительно направился к двери. Покупателей уже давно не было — что бы ни происходило в цветочном магазине, оно вредило лавке. И Боргин от этого явно не будет в восторге. Хорошо еще, что самого Боргина не было — уехал на несколько дней. Слушать его нытье совершенно не хотелось. — Явно не распродажа. _Эти_ бы не стали просто так покупать цветы даже по дешевке».

После секундной заминки, Том толкнул дверь и вышел из лавки. И сразу же натолкнулся на двух карг, старательно и без всякого смущения запихивающих в рот выпечку, хорошенько в ней изгваздавшись. Несмотря на испытываемое отвращение, Том очаровательно улыбнулся им и повернулся к той, что стояла ближе.

— Простите, кажется, тут собрался весь Лютный переулок...

— Прощаю, — чавкая, ответила ему карга.

— Мне просто любопытно, что послужило причиной столь… восхитительного собрания. Какая-то распродажа?

— Я тут из-за жратвы. — Прежде чем продолжить, карга вытерла рот пучком собственных же волос. — Праздник тут. У мистера Гарри умер питомец.

— Поминки, — тут же поправила другая карга. — Думаю, это называют поминками. И угощение превосходное. Хотя пойло дрянь — много воды и слишком горячее. 

«Умер питомец? — промелькнуло в голове Тома. — Я и не знал, что у него был питомец». Да и не выглядел Гарри тем, кто держал кого-то дома — все свое время он посвящал цветам.

Задумавшись, Том вернулся в магазин так быстро, как мог, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело как побег. Его мало заботило чужое животное, но мысль о потере собственного заставила нахмуриться. Возможно, следовало дать Гарри оплакать своего питомца хотя бы один день, пусть даже в убыток лавке Боргина. Это было сущей мелочью. Всего-то день.

Да и кроме того, после шумихи последних дней из-за распродажи такая «передышка» была очень кстати: можно было проверить новые товары, прочитать пару книг, которые точно были Тому не по карману. Всего день, Боргин и не узнает.

***

Прошла неделя, и в следующую пятницу около цветочного магазина и лавки снова собрались отбросы Лютного. Они мешали работе и лишали выручки в самые «прибыльные» часы. И, в отличие от прошлого раза, Боргин был в лавке, недовольный и не понимающий происходящего.

— Что, во имя Цирцеи, тут происходит?! — брюзжал Боргин. — Это все тот цветочник? Ну конечно, цветочник! Том! Иди, прекрати этот… глупый и _наглый_ фарс. Что за _нелепость!_

— Да, сэр, — ответил Том, не отрываясь от расчетов. — Мне пойти прямо сейчас… или все же закончить инвентаризацию?

— Да! Прямо сейчас! Инвентаризацию я сам закончу.

Том вышел из лавки. По пути в цветочный магазин он успешно избежал внимания парочки троллей, устроивших нешуточную потасовку из-за тарелки каких-то сладостей, и постарался не приближаться к каргам, чьи игры сулили слишком много сломанных костей, чтобы Том хоть на мгновение мог посчитать их интересными. Едва войдя в цветочный магазин, Том увидел Гарри. Тот был у прилавка, на которой находился маленький гробик. Гарри был облачен во все черное, и единственным светлым пятном была белая лилия в его волосах.

Он… Он был… ладно, не _некрасивым_.

— Я не вовремя? — Том подошел ближе. Гарри поднял на него взгляд и пожал плечами. 

— В жизни многое не вовремя, — мрачно ответил он. — Что ты хотел?

— Только узнать, что случилось.

— Поминки. Мой любимый питомец скончался.

«Снова?!» — промелькнула в голове Тома скептичная мысль.

— А разве он не на прошлой неделе?..

— Ну дает! — Э-э-э… Это был… _Цветок._ Это сказал цветок полным презрения голосом. — Вот же блядь нахальная!

— Простите? — ошеломленно проговорил Том. Усилием воли он отвернулся от цветка и, покачав головой, посмотрел на Гарри. И, Мерлин, он стоял так близко, что нельзя было отрицать: эта черная мантия чертовски Гарри шла. А _как_ он пах… Чертовски хорошо. _Проклятие._ — Поясни.

— Томас, цветы умирают каждую неделю. — Гарри фыркнул.

— Меня… не так зовут. Том — это не сокращение. Кроме того… О, _нет._ — Том сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. И протянул руку к маленькому гробу на прилавке. Если его предположение верно… То Мерлин ему свидетель, если он собственноручно не проклянет этого вечно раздражающего мага, и неважно, насколько тот красив и интересен.

В смысле — наоборот. Не привлекателен. И не интересен. Ни капли.

— Кто-то держит животных, кто-то — камушки, — поспешно добавил Гарри. — Все что угодно может стать «питомцем», главное любить.

— Это не так устроено, — прошипел Том. Несколько людей, расхаживающих по цветочному магазину, наконец-то почувствовали неладное и, встревоженно осмотревшись, поспешили выйти. — Это. Устроено. Не. Так.

— Но для _меня_ так, приятель. Понимаешь, у меня тонкая душевная организация, и я скорблю о каждом из своих лелеемых питомцев.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, из-за чего все это. — Том с трудом сдерживал желание со всей силы долбануть по прилавку. Хотелось просто вышвырнуть гроб на улицу. — Все же из-за той распродажи, да? Весь этот фарс — лишь месть за совершенно законное мероприятие!

— О, но так же мы с тобой оба знаем, что ты прав лишь _отчасти_. Контекст, друг мой. Важен контекст. Та распродажа не была _просто_ распродажей. А попыткой меня разорить. Видишь? Контекст все меняет.

— Ты не передергиваешь? — настаивал Том. — Уверен, что не преувеличиваешь значение простой распродажи?

— Тебе виднее, — фыркнул Гарри. И что он _имел в виду?_ — О, и не стесняйся, можешь смело устраивать распродажи. Мой магазинчик _процветает_, и переезжать я не собираюсь.

— Знаешь что? _Прекрасно!_ — Том сбавил напор и отступил от прилавка. — Делай что хочешь. Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься. С такими уловками скоро прогоришь.

— Позволь мне самому решать. Иди, занимайся тем, чем обычно занимаешься, когда не пытаешься передо мной защищать темных лордов. 

— Я _не защищаю_...

— Ну да, конечно.

***

— Нет, _послушай_, — настаивал Риддл. Он наклонился. Мерлин, даже его волосы были великолепны… Это порядком раздражало и немного отвлекало Гарри. Самую малость. — Я понимаю твою точку зрения. Просто не считаю, что быть Темным Лордом и быть Министром Магии — одно и то же.

— Правильно. Это не одно и то же, — согласился с ним Гарри, — но что такого может сделать Темный Лорд, чего не мог бы Министр Магии?

Риддл мрачно на него посмотрел, потом вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, явно выдохшись.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Да и с чего тебе вообще хотеть понять его логику? Он уже проиграл и больше не Темный Лорд.

— Но кто поручится, что сразу после не появится еще один Темный Лорд? И все снова вернется в порочный круг террора и смерти.

— Да разве так может быть? — возразил Риддл. — Ты говоришь так, словно следующий Гриндельвальд втянет нас в войну. Опять преувеличиваешь, не думаешь? Никто не знает, что будет дальше.

«Вот засранец! — подумал Гарри. — Мы оба знаем, чего ты хочешь». Дело было не в том, что Риддл поддерживал Гриндельвальда или рьяно выступал против. Да не знай Гарри его настолько хорошо, то посчитал бы, что Риддл, как и любой другой волшебник, просто рассматривает ситуацию под разными углами и иногда изображает из себя адвоката дьявола. Что кто-то просто хочет изучить действия Темного Лорда, забывая о той разрухе, что он принес. 

— Ладно, давай отложим спор на потом? Мне надо работать… И давай без этих… похорон. Договорились?

— Не указывай мне, что делать. Если придется, то я каждую неделю буду встречать смерть как старую подругу.

***

И ровно через неделю снова были поминки.

По правде говоря, Гарри уже порядком устал от всего этого, и не скажи ему Риддл прекратить, не стал бы повторяться. Но зато покупателей — постоянных — становилось все больше и больше. Мистер Боргин, казалось, перестал пытаться его выжить из Лютного — по крайней мере, смотрел он не так свирепо.

«Неужто сдался?» — внезапно пришедшая Гарри на ум мысль не принесла желаемого удовлетворения.

Только спустя два дня Риддл переступил порог его магазина. И в отличие от предыдущих визитов… он выглядел иначе. Был очень сдержанным и спокойным, и Гарри мгновенно понял, что изменилось: раньше Риддл вился рядом, переполняемый самоуверенностью, неуместной злобой и скрытыми комплексами. Сейчас же он пришел с какой-то конкретной целью. 

— Хочу купить цветок. — От шока Гарри едва не уронил циннию, чей горшок держал в руках. Риддл, казалось, ничего удивительного в своем желании не находил, да и по правде говоря, желание как желание. Только вот видеть, как будущий Темный Лорд покупает цветы, было странно. Гарри не мог представить, как Волдеморт покупает цветы.

— Осторожнее! — на грани слышимости прошипела цинния. — Я хоть и жнец, но такого падения не переживу!

— Цветок… — Было интересно, для кого его покупает Риддл. Волдеморт ни с кем не… встречался? Ведь _не встречался_ же? Дамблдор говорил, что Риддл ни с кем не заводил серьезных отношений, но правда ли это? — Конечно. Какой-то конкретный?

— Да. Тот, который ты считаешь своим… питомцем. — Риддл явно хотел сказать что-то другое. — Я хочу купить его. Сколько он стоит?

— Четыре галлеона и семь кнатов, — ответил Гарри, чуть помявшись. Он указал на вазу у окна с лилиями. — Вон та, белая, чуть наклонившая стебель. Моя любимая. Она стоит четыре галлеона и семь кнатов, но поскольку мы с тобой друзья, то и цена другая. Шесть галлеонов.

— Ты с ума сошел? — вскинулся Риддл. — Столько… да даже букет _столько_ не стоит!

— А кому сейчас просто? — легко ответил Гарри. — К тому же ты хочешь купить мой любимый цветок, моего питомца, Томас. Как у тебя вообще язык повернулся! Это то же самое, что просить мать продать ребенка!

— И что ты сделал? Назвал цену — причем завышенную. Уже поздно строить из себя оскорбленную невинность.

— Не устраивает цена — иди и сам собирай цветы. Уверен, у тебя получится.

— Я ее беру, — Риддл скривился, неожиданно напомнив Гарри не кого-нибудь, а Рона. Но вот прошло мгновение, и сходство исчезло. Нет, совершенно точно Риддл на его лучшего друга ничем не походил. — Но я хочу живое растение, в горшке, а не срезанное. Такие у тебя есть?

— Конечно, есть. — Гарри достал горшок, подготовил его для посадки. А после достал из вазы лилию. — Я же умею пользоваться магией.

— Я тебя просто _ненавижу_… — прошипел Риддл. Он отсчитал шесть галлеонов и положил их на прилавок. — Просто… отдай его уже. Не надо применять эмоциональный шантаж. Мы оба знаем, что стоит мне выйти, и ты тут же сосредосточишься на другом цветке.

— На самом деле я люблю лилии. Подожду, пока ты скажешь, что эта засохла, и только потом выберу другую.

— У тебя есть любимый цветок… — Тон у Риддла был странным. Не одобрительным? — Мерлин, тебя что, только девушки воспитывали? Как так вышло, что ты вообще заинтересовался цветами?

— Первое. Для мужчины нормально интересоваться цветами. Второе. Мою мать звали Лили, — мгновенно ответил Гарри. — И она умерла, когда мне был всего год. Я рос с тетей, и она часто отправляла меня работать в саду. 

— Восхитительно. — Риддла явно нисколько не тронули слова Гарри. — Постарайся удержаться от поминок, пока эта лилия не засохнет. Хорошо?

— Разумеется, — согласился Гарри, упаковывая горшок в бумагу. — Посмотрим, сколько она проживет с твоей заботой. Потом как-нибудь снова попытаешься. Думаю вот сделать соленые угощения на следующие поминки.

— Не торопись их заказывать. — Риддл забирал упакованную лилию. — Не хочу, чтобы ты впустую тратил деньги.

— Милый, не беспокойся о моих деньгах. И придерживай горшок снизу, да, вот так. Спасибо за покупку и хорошего дня, сэр! 

— Это самое неискреннее, что ты мне говорил. — Риддл уже почти открыл дверь, но, прежде чем выйти, обернулся к Гарри. — Будь добрее к соседям.

— И это мне говоришь ты? — крикнул Гарри ему вслед.

Дверь захлопнулась, оставив Гарри наедине с собой. Когда Риддл пришел в первый раз в его магазин, Гарри не ожидал, что в итоге они, можно сказать, подружатся. Но и не возражал против такого развития событий. Волдеморта он уже убил, отомстив за смерть родителей и друзей. И теперь внезапно обнаружил, что даже слишком легко разделить Тома Риддла и того монстра, каким он станет…

Если ему только удастся убедить его стать Министром Магии, а не Темным Лордом. Только… _получится_ ли?

***

С визита Тома прошло несколько дней. Гарри видел его, только когда он приходил в лавку, уходил домой — где бы он ни жил — или выполнял какие-то поручения. Не то чтобы Том его специально игнорировал, скорее выглядел крайне задумчивым и очень занятым. Может, наконец-то стал сомневаться?

— Не стоит и надеяться, — цинния небрежно согнула листья. — Мы же говорим о Риддле. Волдеморт лишь результат серии разочарований. От него же даже отец отказался.

— Все… сложнее. — Гарри не знал, как оправдать маньяка-психопата. Да и стоило ли? — Ты словно фразы из контекста вырываешь. И зачем все-таки Смерть тебя тут оставила? 

— Чтобы направлять тебя и нести свет мудрости! — моментально ответила цинния. — У тебя и с тем, и с другим проблемы, иначе мы бы тут не оказались.

— Хочешь сказать, что Смерть считает тебя мудрым и способным руководить мной? — Гарри не скрывал, насколько скептически относится к заявлению циннии. — Ни разу ничего умного от тебя не слышал. 

— Друг мой, я крайне оскорблен твоим отношением! Кроме того… О! Смотри, кто к нам идет! Помяни черта, он и явится!

Услышав, как распахнулась дверь, Гарри обернулся. И довольно отметил, что это действительно Риддл в привычной черной мантии и с аккуратно зачесанными назад волосами. Удивительно, что вот такой человек, больше выглядевший как заучка и завсегдатай библиотек, мог развязать хотя бы одну войну, не то что две. Риддл совершенно не казался опасным и жестоким, как, к примеру, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж или Фенрир.

В руках Риддла был горшок со вполне себе здоровой и не думающей вянуть лилией. 

— Вижу, она все еще жива, — проговорил Гарри, вытирая руки о фартук. — С моей любимицей что-то не так? 

— Все с ней так. — Риддл поставил горшок на прилавок. — Так что давай без поминок. 

— Да, думаю, поминки не нужны, — Гарри вздохнул. — Зачем пришел?

— Ты сказал, что твои любимые цветы — лилии, — начал Риддл, — и сказал, что _она_ самая любимая. Знаю, что это вранье, ты это лишь назло мне говорил. Но все же… ты сказал, что не будет поминок, пока с _этой_ лилией все в порядке. 

— Ну да. Сказал, — согласился Гарри, пытаясь понять, к чему ведет Риддл. Он что, что-то сделал с цветком, чтобы тот никогда не вял? Зачем принес в магазин? 

— Хочу, чтобы лилия была у тебя. — Риддл пододвинул горшок к Гарри. — Не продавай ее. Цветок все еще мой. Точнее — наш. Он в равной степени как мой, и поэтому ты не можешь его перепродать, так и твой, поскольку он твой питомец. 

— А когда лилия завянет?.. — Как ни странно, Гарри не был против общего имущества. Возможно… он мог бы использовать это, чтобы отвратить Риддла от преступного будущего. — Придешь на поминки?..

— Не завянет, — с уверенностью заявил Риддл. — Я сам ее зачаровывал. Так что нет, лилия не завянет.

— Правильно ли я понял, — Гарри чувствовал странный трепет внутри. Последний раз он испытывал что-то подобное, когда умудрился повредить ногу на квиддичном матче, и Джинни помогла добраться до ближайшей скамейки, чтобы Гарри мог сесть и передохнуть, — ...что ты даришь мне цветок — мой _любимый_ цветок — который сам же и зачаровал, чтобы он не завял?

— Все совсем _не так!_ — Гарри показалось, что на щеках Риддла выступил румянец. Неужели _смутился?_ — Я лишь не хочу, чтобы ты снова устраивал поминки. Они плохо сказываются на лавке. 

— Это просто невероятные чары. — Гарри вздохнул, невесомо касаясь лепестков лилии. — Я впечатлен.

— Растения достаточно просты по своему строению. Их нетрудно сделать бессмертными. Животных — труднее. И совершенно бессмысленно. 

«А людей?» — хотел было спросить Гарри, но так и не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Риддла:

— Ты хорошо в этом разбираешься. 

— Я вообще довольно много знаю. Мне нравится изучать магию. Да и никогда не знаешь, когда и что пригодится. Как, например, чары неувядания для роз. Точнее, в нашем случае — для лилий.

— Это было бы самым романтичным, что для меня делали, если бы не твое уточнение. — Гарри вздохнул. — У тебя кто-нибудь есть?

На этот раз Риддл посмотрел на него с огромным потрясением.

— Нет? — произнес он с неожиданной для Гарри агрессией. — Я _ни за кем_ не… _ухаживаю_… не поэтому дарю тебе цветы... и нет, я не завлекаю интересными разговорами. 

— Знаешь, ты очень красивый, — заметил Гарри. — Тебе бы пошло на пользу за кем-нибудь _поухаживать_. Дарить цветы, говорить обо всем, что тебя интересует. 

— Ну да. Прямо представляю, — категоричным тоном заявил Риддл, — насколько кому-то будут интересны разговоры о политике. 

— Жалко такое слышать. — Гарри все еще говорил приветливо, хотя разговоры о возможном любовном интересе Риддла навевали скуку. — Ну кому-то же будут? Попробовал бы пригласить его на, так сказать, свидание. Вместе пообедать или поужинать. 

— Да я лучше сходил бы на предвыборные дебаты, а не обедал или ужинал. Слышал же? В Министерстве будут проводиться дебаты двух кандидатов в будущие Министры Магии. Они будут полностью публичными, и те, кто придет пораньше, смогут урвать себе сидячее местечко.

— А, _ну да_, — запоздало понял Гарри, о чем идет речь. — Я и забыл. Мерлин, а я бы не отказался на такое посмотреть. Ты знал, что кто-то в Министерстве вообще хотел отменить выборы и просто отдать должность Дамблдору? За победу над Гриндельвальдом. Дамблдор-то, разумеется, отказался.

— Слышал что-то такое. — Риддл скривился. — Хорошо, что он отказался. Говорят, дебаты в следующую субботу. Пойдешь со мной?

— Разумеется, — согласился Гарри. — Если, конечно, ты действительно хочешь пойти со мной, а не с кем-то, кто был бы тебе интересен… Ну, просто интересен. В любом плане. Не обязательно в романтическом. 

Риддл вздохнул. 

— Я за тобой зайду, — сказал он напоследок.

***

— Так что, Спенсер-Мун снова выдвигает свою кандидатуру? — спросил Гарри, опускаясь на свой стул. Сидящий рядом Риддл хмурился, глядя на пока еще пустую сцену. Маги вокруг громко переговаривались и пытались занять сидячие места. — А второй кто?

— Кертис Пуннет, — ответил ему Риддл. — Жалкое подобие человека. Он племянник Фоули: кровь одна и недостатки общие.

— Знаком с ним?

— Как-то пересекались.

— Ну тогда, думаю, Спенсер-Мун победит? Люди ему доверяют, и он проявил себя на посту Министра. Не вижу причин, чтобы кто-то предпочел ему Пуннета. 

— Пуннет — чистокровный маг, не питающий особой любви к магглам и магглорожденным, — пояснил Риддл. — Он богат, легко поддается манипуляциям более умных и настолько же чистокровных магов и с радостью, если у него появится такая возможность, примет парочку неоднозначных законов.

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — Гарри не скрывал любопытства. — Ты же сказал, что вы только «как-то пересеклись».

— Несколько лет назад он приезжал в Хогвартс, я тогда уже учился. На какую-то вечеринку для бывших и будущих выпускников. Его Слагхорн пригласил, ну… когда Пуннет еще являлся племянником _Министра_. И после вечера мы немного поговорили. Пуннет был впечатлен Малфоем, и что бы тот ни сказал, во всем соглашался. Хотя Пуннет-то старше будет. Удивительная вещь: то, что ты с кем-то во всем соглашаешься… совершенно не помогает узнать этого человека и составить о нем мнение.

«Был впечатлен Малфоем. Но не тобой… — промелькнуло в голове Гарри. — Неудивительно, что ты на него злишься. Пуннет уязвил твои самолюбие и гордость».

— Значит, богатые чистокровные волшебники будут голосовать за Пуннета?

— Не только богатые. — Шума вокруг стало больше, и Риддл заставил Гарри наклониться ближе. — Вообще все чистокровные. Даже бедные, самые отбросы общества, неотесанные неучи, которые только и делают, что винят в своих неудачах других. А хуже них только узколобые ученые, так называемые эксперты, считающие себя поумнее других. Они выставляют свои предрассудки на всеобщее обозрение, якобы подкрепляя их разумными доводами. Хотя разумом там и не пахнет. Все они будут голосовать за Пуннета потому, что считают это выгодным для себя.

— А им выгодно?

— Нет, конечно. Он займет свое кресло и будет за счет всех остальных обхаживать только богатых, и постепенно голосовавшие за него маги поймут, что его неумелое правление не принесло им никакой выгоды. Только крайне вероятный финансовый кризис.

— Ну а Спенсер-Мун? Почему бы не проголосовать за него? — поинтересовался Гарри, позволив себе придвинуться еще ближе к Риддлу. Он сел поудобнее, привалившись к нему, и расслабился, не обращая внимания на приобнявшую за плечи руку. Так было гораздо удобней, чем держа спину прямо. — Люди же не идиоты, должны понимать, что он лучший кандидат. 

— Кое-кто считает, что Спенсер-Мун слишком близок с премьер-министром магглов… — Том, и без того говоривший тихо, резко замолчал. Его рука на плече Гарри — скорее всего, рефлекторно — сжалась: на сцене появился волшебник в зеленой мантии. 

— Дамы и господа! Спасибо, что собрались здесь сегодня! — волшебник утер выступивший на лбу пот. Его голос явно был усилен магией и разносился над толпой. — Через несколько минут наши основные кандидаты на пост Министра Магии выйдут на сцену, и начнутся дебаты. Кандидаты будут отвечать на вопросы, обсуждать свою будущую политику — все, что касается и нас с вами. Прошу вас всех воздержаться от заклинаний, лучше проголосуйте за того, кого с гордостью могли бы назвать Министром Магии Великобритании. 

— Это Августус Снелл. Вообще он журналист, — произнес Риддл прямо на ухо Гарри. — Чистокровный, и хотя с виду и не скажешь, но крайне критично относится к другим чистокровным.

— Ну и почему ты не хочешь построить карьеру в политике? — прошипел Гарри, повернувшись к Риддлу. Осознав, насколько они близко, чуть-чуть отодвинулся. Его губы едва не касались щеки Риддла. — Ты прекрасно знаешь их всех, как и их ужимки и приемы. Так почему ты все еще разгребаешь дерьмо в лавке в Лютном переулке, а не стоишь на этой сцене и не убеждаешь проголосовать за тебя?

— Для политики хорошо подвешенный язык — это не главное, хотя и он тоже необходим, — Риддл уже не так яро сопротивлялся, хотя все еще не соглашался. Спенсер-Мун и Пуннет заняли свои места на сцене, и вот-вот все должно было начаться. Гарри никогда раньше, в своем времени, не видел ничего подобного: он даже не слышал, что кандидаты в Министры устраивали дебаты. 

— Хочешь сказать, что не справишься? — Гарри спрашивал, точно зная, что Том Риддл всегда и во всем добивался своего. К тому же, если уж он смог убедить чистокровных помочь ему завоевать магический мир, так почему бы просто не убедить их сделать его Министром? — Найди спонсоров, заведи полезные знакомства, связи. Будь лучшим Министром, чем Пуннет или Спенсер-Мун.

_Только, Мерлина ради, не Темным Лордом. _

— Только посмотри, как он путается, — пробормотал Риддл, наблюдая, как Пуннет пытается сбивчиво изложить свою предвыборную программу. Особое место он уделил своей одежде, сделанной, по словам Пуннета, в Италии — ручная работа полчища порабощенных магглов.

— Видите ли, я крайне богат, — услышав это из уст Пуннета, Гарри скривился от отвращения и неверия. — И я могу сделать вас всех такими же богатыми. Сделать наше общество процветающим. Сделать так, чтобы всю Магическую Великобританию снова — и заслуженно — называли великой.

— И как же вы собираетесь этого добиться? — Спенсер-Мун явно не был особо впечатлен, если вообще верил хоть одному слову. — Вы так и не озвучили ни одной цели, которой могли бы достичь, мистер Пуннет.

— Ну разумеется, если я говорю, что могу, то так и будет! Я не даю пустых обещаний! — тут же отреагировал Пуннет. — Позвольте вас заверить, я по-настоящему одаренный человек. И я _знаю_, как добиться всего, как достичь величия! Кто-то зовет меня просто удачливым, но я-то лучше знаю! Я, дамы и господа, заинтересованное лицо, я волшебник, которому не все равно! И я хочу позаботиться о вас, так же, как и о себе, обо всем нашем с вами обществе. О каждом магглорожденном, о любом волшебнике. Позвольте вас заверить, эксперты очень хорошо проинформировали меня в этих вопросах. У рожденных магглами есть определенные преимущества в… 

— Мистер Пуннет, это явная ложь, — перебил его Спенсер-Мун и тяжело вздохнул, когда Пуннет продолжил.

— Я ни капли не предвзят, — настаивал Пуннет. — Во всем магическом мире вы не найдете более непредвзятого, чем я. Я критично смотрю на многие вещи. И критикую. Я знаю этих ваших магглорожденных. Они ленивы. У них есть определенные преимущества перед теми же чистокровными — свое незнание чего-то они оправдывают происхождением. И винят в своей лени других. И знаете, почему никто еще не поставил их на место? Знаете? Потому что наше сообщество полно вежливых и приятных волшебников. Все верно. Но я также знаю и еще кое-что. Люди устали от вежливости и приятных в общении людей у власти.

— Том, — снова прошипел Гарри, на этот раз в ужасе. — Ты утверждаешь, что вот _это_ может стать Министром Магии, а сам ты выиграть выборы не способен? Серьезно?

Несколько долгих мгновений Риддл молчал, затем тяжело вздохнул. Не знай Гарри его так хорошо, расценил бы это как капитуляцию.

— Я подумаю, — наконец проговорил он. — У меня будет как минимум целых шесть лет до следующих выборов, чтобы все обдумать.

***

— Если… Если я действительно решу последовать твоему «совету», — произнес Риддл, стоя у прилавка и наблюдая за работой Гарри, — то это изменит все мои… планы на будущее.

— Разве это плохо? Что в твоих планах такого, чего бы ты не смог достичь, будучи Министром?

— Ничего. Но все не так просто, — ответил Риддл — _Том_. Гарри был бы и рад, но звать его по фамилии уже не получалось. — Допустим, у меня есть определенные связи, полезные знакомства, но ты даже не представляешь, каких усилий будет стоить уговорить этих магов поддержать меня. 

— Ты магглорожденный? — вдруг спросил Гарри, зная ответ. — Ты не говорил. 

— Нет. Я полукровка. И хотя моя мать из достаточно… примечательной семьи, я не хочу делать эту информацию достоянием общественности. Особенно поначалу — ситуация может слишком быстро выйти из-под контроля. 

— Не хочешь — не рассказывай им. — Сердце Гарри билось как сумасшедшее. Он отправился в прошлое не для этого, но… Мерлин, мысль о том, что Риддл — _Том_ — изберет для себя менее кровопролитный путь, была невероятна. — Расскажи это только тем, кто по-другому не станет тебя поддерживать. И когда контроль над ситуацией будет у тебя в руках — выложи карты на стол. Думаю, ты сам поймешь, когда это нужно сделать.

Том молчал, наблюдая, как Гарри ухаживает за цветами. Сегодня было неожиданно солнечно, и в магазине стало непривычно светло. И никаких покупателей, что позволяло Гарри сосредоточиться на Томе.

— Тебе разве не нужно работать? Ты тут уже все утро. 

— Боргин и сам с лавкой справится. Ему обычно до обеда моя помощь не требуется.

— Он снова послал тебя попытаться меня отсюда выжить? Поэтому ты тут, а не в лавке?

— Хм-м-м. Возможно.

— Читал «Ежедневный Пророк»? — внезапно поинтересовался Гарри. — Вчерашний выпуск, я имею в виду. Пуннет заявил, что Снелл его подставил.

— В чем? — Том усмехнулся. — Винить в собственном провале Пуннету надо лишь себя.

— Он обвинил Снелла в том, что тот вел дискуссию так, чтобы намеренно выставить его в невыгодном свете. — Гарри поморщился. — Словно речи этого идиота мало.

— Пуннет относится к тому виду Министров, которые позволили бы людям вроде Гриндельвальда преуспеть в качестве Темных Лордов. — Внезапные слова Тома заставили Гарри подойди к прилавку. — Только представь, такой человек у власти! Разве можно кого-то винить, что он захочет избавиться от этой ходячей катастрофы и направить магическое сообщество по гораздо лучшему пути?

— Не думаю, что насильный захват власти — лучший путь, — заметил Гарри. — Ты, к примеру, запросто мог бы склонить волшебников на свою сторону законными методами, без принуждения.

— Знаешь, Гарри, — Том поднял на Гарри мрачный, оценивающий взгляд, — иногда принуждение — полезно.

— Принуждение — это не настоящее подчинение. Это лишь… риск, который будет отвлекать.

Том покачал головой и провел рукой по волосам, выдавая этим жестом все свое нетерпение. Видя эти взлохмаченные волосы, подвернутые до локтей рукава рубашки, Гарри по-настоящему…

— Нужно все обдумать, — вдруг произнес Том, заставляя Гарри оторваться от собственных мыслей. — Тщательно спланировать, понять, что нужно сделать, чтобы попробовать… Не думал, что сделаю что-то подобное. Но, возможно… попытаюсь. Но сначала обдумаю. 

— А что за грандиозные планы у тебя были? — Гарри крайне удивился бы, если бы Том действительно рассказал. На самом деле Гарри и не рассчитывал, что ему так повезет.

— Ничего особенного. Думал, может, стану управлять…

— «Боргин и Беркс»? — Гарри фыркнул и покачал головой. — Надеюсь, работа в лавке не повредит твоей карьере политика.

— Разумеется, не повредит, — тут же ответил Том. — Люди — даже некоторые чистокровные консерваторы, считающие, что все унаследованное ими состояние они заработали тяжким трудом, — обожают истории про добившихся признания неудачников. Такие истории дают иллюзию, что происхождение и окружение не имеют над ними власти: если кто-то смог пробиться и изменить свою жизнь, то почему они не могут? Так что никакой проблемы в работе у Боргина я не вижу. Против меня это тоже особо не используешь, никакого компромата нет. Но вот что действительно нужно — человек, разбирающийся во всем этом. Кто вращается в политических кругах, а не знает только основных игроков. 

— Ты же вроде учился на Слизерине. Неужели никого не знаешь, кто мог бы помочь?

— Ну да. Кое-кого знаю, — пробормотал Том. Он трансфигурировал прямо из воздуха кусок пергамента и перо. Мерлин, даже это простое действие показалось Гарри крайне привлекательным. Будто он сам не мог точно так же трансфигурировать что-то. — Нужно записать. Также необходимо сблизиться с журналистами, наладить с ними отношения. И получить рекомендации. 

— Уверен, рекомендации могут дать и профессора Хогвартса. 

— Да. Слагхорн определенно будет рад. Возможно, Диппет. Но он изрядно сдал.

— Но не Дамблдор? — уточнил Гарри.

— Нет. Не Дамблдор.

***

— А он упрям, — будто невзначай сказал в один прекрасный день Боргин, отрываясь от записей инвентаризации и с лукавством смотря на Тома. Тот не отреагировал, словно не понимая, о ком именно говорит старик. Боргин уточнил: — Я о цветочнике по соседству. Он тот еще упрямец, правда? Нет и шанса, что он перенесет свой магазинчик на Косую аллею?

— М-м-м? А, да, он упрям, — согласился Риддл. — А еще обидчив и глуповат. Но наши опасения, к счастью, не оправдались. Он не работает на Министерство. И уж точно не аврор. И я мог бы… убедить его переехать, если это необходимо.

— Да пусть остается. — Боргин вздохнул, по-прежнему следя за реакцией Тома. — Все в порядке, похороны он больше не устраивает, беспокойства не доставляет. Так что тебе совсем не обязательно постоянно к нему ходить. Я-то знаю, как тебе не нравится, когда что-то мешает работать.

— Я воспринимаю эти визиты как часть работы, — Том нацепил на лицо привычную вежливую улыбку. — К сожалению, мне нечего сказать о таких, как он. 

— Думаю, он вполне нормальный, — продолжал гнуть свое Боргин. — Я несколько раз с ним говорил. Довольно приятный. К тому же трудолюбивый и, если так можно сказать, достойный молодой человек. Думаю вот дочку с ним познакомить.

Не то чтобы это имело особое значение, но Том не знал, что у Боргина есть дочь. С чего бы Боргину вообще о таком рассказывать? 

— Ну… это... несколько необдуманное решение. Вы меня удивляете. 

— А ты разве его не считаешь достойным волшебником? 

— Не думаю, что знаю его достаточно хорошо.

— Узнать человека можно и за пару встреч. — А уж Том с Гарри встречался достаточно часто. — Как знать, может быть, они поладят, и когда-нибудь я назову его зятем. Юношам его возраста — да и твоего, Том, тоже — уже пора жениться. Лучше рано остепениться, завести детей и начать по-настоящему жить.

— Думаю… правильней будет ни на что особо не рассчитывать, — Том все еще улыбался, но улыбка не отражалась в глазах. — Не сказал бы, что он заинтересован... в женитьбе.

Не удивительно, учитывая, как этот цветочник смотрел на Тома. Боргин покачал головой.

— Ну, наверняка ни ты, ни я сказать не можем. Так почему бы не познакомить? Кто знает, что в итоге выйдет. Если только… у него уже кто-то есть? 

— Нет, он ни с кем не встречается, — ответил Том. — Мистер Боргин, наши клиенты спрашивали об изготовленных гоблинами вещах… Нужно ли мне прощупать почву, найти продавцов? Не думаю, что хоть одна такая вещица попадет в лавку, если ничего не делать и просто ждать. 

— Слишком рискованно, — отрезал Боргин. — В силу вступили новые ограничения, так что даже пытаться искать вещи, которые хотят наши постоянные покупатели, необдуманно и опасно. А ты откуда знаешь, что у него никого нет?

— Я знаю что?.. А, вы имеете в виду цветочника?

— Да, я о Гарри. Его же так зовут?

— Он не говорил, что с кем-то встречается. — Том с притворной беззаботностью пожал плечами. — Мы многое обсуждали, и уверен, он бы хотя бы раз упомянул об этом. 

— Зависит от того, о чем вообще вы говорили. — Боргин вздохнул: большего было просто не добиться. И не то чтобы Боргин привык дразнить кого-то, но видеть, что Том в кои-то веки похож на обычного человека, изрядно забавляло. — Не так давно миссис Шелли продала в лавку проклятое перо. Не помнишь, где оно лежит? Хикс, что обретается в паре кварталов от нас, просил его отложить и даже задаток внес.

***

— Гарри! — позвал Том, заходя в цветочный магазин. Гарри стоял у мусорного ведра и держал над ним вопящую и неадекватную на все лепестки циннию, — и Тому совершенно не хотелось знать, что именно происходит. Гарри обернулся с радостной улыбкой на лице.

— Привет! — Гарри поставил циннию на прилавок. Та громко рыдала, трепещущими листьями цепляясь за горшок. Том просто проигнорировал все это и сосредоточился на более важном. — Как-то ты не весел. Что случилось?

Гарри не ошибся: по лицу Тома было заметно, что он сильно огорчен чем-то. Но чем именно — Гарри было в жизни не угадать. Том молчал, ничего не объясняя, долгие минуты, пока Гарри заваривал чай. Поставив на прилавок две чашки «Эрл Грея», Гарри сел.

Том молча его рассматривал несколько мгновений, а потом тяжело вздохнул. 

— Давай, — настаивал Гарри, — не томи. Не молчи, если нужно выговориться.

— Не знаю, с чего начать, — признался Том. — Я сегодня разговаривал с Боргином, он хочет познакомить тебя со своей дочкой. И мне… мне не нравится эта мысль. Не хочу, чтобы ты был связан какими-либо долгосрочными обязательствами, которые бы отвлекали тебя от цветочного магазина. Пустая трата времени!

«У Боргина есть дочь?» — Гарри покачал головой.

— Не переживай, у меня нет никакого желания знакомиться с дочкой Боргина.

Но вот то, что Том переживал из-за этого… Разве что у него был личный интерес к девушке.

— Я не переживаю. В глаза ее не видел и уж точно не хочу породниться с Боргином. Но он… хотел бы видеть тебя зятем. И… 

— Нет, и речи быть не может, — перебил Гарри, не понимая, как Боргину вообще могла прийти подобная мысль. Или это все возраст? Гарри с ним ни разу не говорил, да и виделись они всего-то пару раз: этого точно было недостаточно, чтобы произвести положительное впечатление на Боргина. Так с чего… Если только не… Если только Боргин не хотел на что-то спровоцировать Тома. Что, похоже, удалось. Но тогда почему Тому так не нравилось, что Гарри и…

О.

А что, если…

Такое вообще возможно? 

— Если дело не в дочке Боргина, выходит, тебе не нравится, что он говорил обо мне? — хитро щурясь, спросил Гарри. Том дернулся и снова нахмурился, никак не отвечая. Гарри продолжил: — И что, если я… хочу быть в «долгосрочных обязательствах» кое с кем?

— Тогда тебе стоит тщательно обдумать все имеющиеся варианты.

Гарри рассмеялся и едва не столкнул локтем циннию с прилавка, наклонившись вперед, поближе к Тому.

— Знаешь, думаю, из всех вариантов мне по-настоящему нравится лишь один. — Гарри чувствовал восхитительное волнение. — Но не уверен, что ему подобное интересно. Мы только и делаем, что спорим обо…

— Это не совсем правда! — торопливо перебил его Том. — Ты же знаешь, что я, ну… Попытаюсь стать министром. И если не считать наши споры о Темном Лорде, то… не так сильно мы и спорим?

— Верно, — согласился Гарри, не в силах перестать улыбаться. — Так что, пригласишь меня на еще одно странное свидание?

Том уставился на него, словно впервые увидев. Ух, даже глаза у него были восхитительны. Ну и где справедливость? Как отказать такому красавчику, даже зная, _кто_ он?

Том кашлянул.

— Может, поужинаем? Сегодня вечером?

— Кое-кто говорил, что лучше сходил бы на предвыборные дебаты, а не поужинал с кем-то.

Том скривился от ответа Гарри.

— И готов это повторить. Но с тобой — с удовольствием. Так что? Договорились?

— Ладно. — Гарри ощущал безграничную, всепоглощающую радость, и все остальное просто не имело значения. Он был _счастлив_. — Договорились.


End file.
